Blood. Sweat. And Tears
by Kare
Summary: My first ever TW fic, of course it has to be Bosco. He just fascinates me. I wrote this a couple of days after "The Long Guns." It's a companion piece to that episode. Almost didn't post it here--looks like I wasn't alone in being inspired! LOL


TITLE: Blood. Sweat. And Tears. (1/1)  
  
AUTHOR: Karen "Powrhug" Wood  
  
E-MAIL: powrhug@sky.net  
  
RATING: PG-13 for violent content and questionable language  
  
CATEGORY: short drama, Bosco POV  
  
SPOILERS: Third Watch season three episode "The Long Guns."  
  
NOTES: Written on 1/30/02. After the last 15 minutes of this wonderful show, this wonderful episode, I felt compelled to write.  
  
SUMMARY: Bosco. Father. Glen.  
  
ARCHIVE: Sure, if you want it just take it...but let me know where so I can come visit! Anyone I've said okay to before doesn't need to ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The usual. I don't own Bosco or Third Watch or any of the characters portrayed on the show, they are the property of the producers/creators/writers. I'm just writing my thoughts down and sharing. Without profiting of course.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco--"So how does it end?"  
  
Glen- "Huh?  
  
Bosco-"How does it end?"  
  
With Blood. Sweat. And Tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood.  
  
"Don't shoot him. Don't shoot, it's suicide. Don't shoot him."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Why this way Glen? Why the hell did you take this way out?  
  
Coward.  
  
You cowardly son-of-a-bitch. You're no better than any of them. Any of the perps we catch and you kill.  
  
I'd never have figured you for the-easy-way-out kinda guy. But you are.  
  
Bastard.  
  
I could have helped you. I would have helped you buddy, if you'd just held out your hand. Would that have been so hard? So tough? Asking for help? Asking *ME* for help? Cause I would have done it, Glen. I'd have done it for you. I'd have helped you. Whatever you needed, I would have been there. For you.  
  
Why the hell did you leave me? Me?  
  
--The blood. Its sting was spreading over his winter-chilled skin. Running warm trails down the side of his face. He wanted it off. He had to get it off. Off. Of. Him.--  
  
Now it's your blood in my mouth, Glen. How do you like that? Should I get an AIDS test buddy? Huh? Just how clean were *YOU* my man?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sweat.  
  
"He wasn't gonna hurt me. He wasn't gonna hurt me."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I had it under control. I wasn't scared. Of you? Of *YOU* Glen? How could I be scared of you? I knew you weren't going to hurt me. All I needed was some time. Time to get you thinking right. You just weren't thinking clearly Glen, that's all.  
  
You don't think I could have taken you? At any second? With my other gun? Damn...old man, I didn't even need my gun, you were well passed feeling no pain by the time I got to your apartment. You don't think I knew that? That I couldn't see it? Smell it? That I couldn't have taken my gun back at any time?  
  
What kind of cop do you think I am?  
  
--The Sweat. It was breaking out on his forehead, across his upper lip, down his back. Why was he sweating when he felt so cold?--  
  
You used me. You think I'm gonna forget that? I'm surprised you didn't make me shoot you myself. Thanks for that. Thanks for sparing me *THAT* lesson. Buddy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tears.  
  
"Now what? Now what Glen?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
We could have been something together. Okay, maybe not father-son. Maybe not. But friends? God damnit Glen...don't you tell me you didn't feel it. Didn't know it too. I needed you. I still do. Don't you dare...dare...tell me you didn't need me too.  
  
--The Tears. They were threatening. Stinging his eyes, blinding him to his surroundings. He had to get away...away from the eyes that were watching him. Away from Faith's arms. Away from the body.--  
  
You'd think I'd be used to this by now. Someone I admire, respect...hell yeah, even love, leaving me. Just like my old man. Yeah, that's right Glen. You're just like my old man. Getting me to trust you. Reeling me in before you toss me back. I'm better off without you, too. You know that? That's right. Yeah that's right Glen. You and my old man. I'm better off without either of you. I'm better off without you...in my life...messing it up. I might as well forget you even existed...for all the good you did me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't wanna forget about him Faith. Don't you get it? I don't wanna forget."  
  
-end- 


End file.
